A Surprise Stay
by bluenette
Summary: Jean is planning on coming back to the Institute. Based on the original X-men in X-Men Evolution time. JOTT. If this story is not what you hoped for, sorry but this is my first fanfiction. comments accepted


* *- thoughts of person  
  
12: 45 P.M. - Flight 23 from Connecticut to New York  
  
* I can't believe that I'm coming back to the Institute. I'm so nervous; I mean I practically didn't see them for four years ago when I went to Connecticut to stay with my family. But I'm sure that they remember me. I hope.* thought Jean Grey as she was sitting on a plane. Just then, a voice on the speaker said, "Flight 23 to New York will land in about 2 hours".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- 2:00 P.M. - The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Hey Warren! Give the football back to me" said Bobby gasping for air. "Want the football? Come and get it" replied Warren as he flew up with the football, leaving Bobby more tiresome. A loud whistle blew and a blue- haired blower said "Play fair, Angel. This is football we're playing, not air hockey". After the sound of the blaring whistle of the Beast, the winged- human took a dive to the ground to show of his landing skills. "I could do better than that, Angel" said Bobby with a grin. A moment later, a jet of ice came shooting out of his hands and onto Angel's wings. "Humph" said the winged one as he tries to get back at Iceman. "You think you're so cool 'cause you shoot ice out of your hands" said a joking Warren. "Well, at least I have a bare back" joked back Bobby. Just then, a bald man in a wheelchair also known as Professor Charles Xavier, the owner of the Institute for Gifted Youngsters, telepathically told the X-Men to go to Cerebro. There, the Professor uses Cerebro to track down mutants and hopefully put them on the right track. . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- 2:30 P.M. - Cerebro  
  
"X-Men, I have good and bad news" said the Professor wearing Cerebro, which is a helmet that was linked to a computer. "I'll have the bad news first" Bobby joked. "Cerebro tracked down a new mutant known as Mystique with shape- shifting abilities". "Isn't that good news? We have another member on our side to pound Magneto" said Bobby. "Unfortunately, she's already on uh, someone's side, Magneto's" said Xavier. "How? Isn't shape- shifting a tricky ability? A powerful to be exact. She could be on her own side instead on his side" said Angel. "Yes, that's true" said Beast. "Well, somehow Magneto managed to have convinced Mystique to his side" said the Professor. "That stupid son of a b-" said an angry Warren. "Ahem. Watch your language and apparently your anger" said Beast. "As I was saying" said Bobby, "What difference would that make anyway. The Brotherhood always loses to us. Without that Mystique on our side, they don't stand a chance". Signs of approval were in the air. "Thanks to little Bobby for making us feel better" said Warren. Beast suddenly said "Well, that takes care of the bad news and onto the good news". "For the good news, meet me in the living room at 5 P.M.".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ 3:00 P.M. JFK Airport  
  
*Aaaah... the traffic of people is so hectic. All these people are just standing here right in the middle of the airport. So rude. Now all I just have to do is to get my luggage and get out of this place before I do something I'll regret* thought a distressed Jean.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ 3:20 P.M. JFK Airport  
  
*Finally I found my luggage or else I'll have to stay in this hellhole* Just then, a yellow taxi cab came to a stop in front of a woman and she got in with her luggage. And it made Jean remember that she has no transportation. Automatically, she put her thumb up to signal a taxi and fortunately for her another cab came and she got inside. The taxi driver asked where she's going. Jean said "The Xavier Institute in Westchester, NY. *Home Sweet Home*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- 5:00P.M. the Living Room in the Institute  
  
"What's keeping the Professor and Beast so long?" said an impatient Warren tapping his foot. Suddenly a familiar brown haired teen sporting a pair of ruby colored glasses came down the stairs to the living room. "Scott?!?" said both Warren and Bobby. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii with Alex?" said Bobby. "Well, I wanted to come back early to beat the summer vacation traffic in the airport. It's hectic this time of year, you know" said Scott. "Anyway, warren what are you waiting here for? Do have a date to go to?" he joked. "He probably bribed an innocent girl to go to the movies with a diamond necklace" joked Bobby. "NO WAY!!!"said Warren, "I'm not that desperate". Just then, the Professor and Beast came in. "Well, Scott. Looks like you're here for the surprise" said Beast to a rather confused Scott. "But I thought that Scott was the surprise" said a more confused Warren. "Then it's a double surprise" said Beast. "I like you to welcome back Jean to the Institute" 


End file.
